


Long Since Friends

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are good, Aromantic Keith, Border - Freeform, Daibazaal - Freeform, Galra are bad, Gen, Gentron fic, Human Allura, altea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: Galra are bad, Alteans are good. That's how it's always been. But is that how it always will be?





	1. The Border

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gentron fanfic that I will be expanding on. The prompts that inspired this? Childhood Friends/Clothes Sharing

So  _ what  _ if Allura wanted to cut her hair? That was  _ her  _ choice, not theirs. They weren't even her friends. She didn't need their opinion on what she did, it was her life.

...Then why did it affect her so much? She knew it didn't mean anything. She knew that they were just being plain blank bullies. But it still hurt to hear them taunt and whisper about her behind her back. The mean girls would giggle when they saw her eyes tear up and she had to brave it through the day. She thought she had to go through this in high school but apparently, eight-year-olds were just as merciless.

"They're just jealous, dear," her mother cooed, stroking her hair back from her face. "No one can be as pretty as my daughter." Her mother's vibrant pink eyes scrutinized her. A very peculiar and rather rare eye color. "You're a really special girl, you know that?"

Allura huffed as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You're just saying that cause I'm your daughter."

Her mother laughed and warmth immediately filled Allura. Her mother's laugh made everything better, "No, no, Lura. You are truly special. I know you will accomplish amazing things one day. I can see the potential in you."

Allura didn't see it. She spent the next few minutes looking in the mirror, trying to see what her mother was on about but couldn't pinpoint the so-called 'potential'. She just saw a girl who didn't enjoy big formal dresses, ponies, and sunshine. She loved the wild side of life, freedom and rainy days. Coran - their butler who always behaved more like an uncle to her - said she was a 'tomboy'. A girl who wasn't... well -  _ girly _ .

She liked the phrase and carried it proudly. She always told herself she didn't need to look into what the other girls say. As long as she was happy, everything was easy.

Well... if there wasn't a border she was forced not to cross.

"Allura!" Her father hurried to pick her up and twisted away from the forest like deflecting a bullet. He carried her back to the large field full of flowers and put her back down. "What were you thinking!? Running off like that? You could've gotten hurt!"

Allura gasped at her father's tone. He never raised his voice to her. When discipline was necessary, he would always go about it calmly. A stern warning. He never yelled at her. He never looked at her with such panic. Allura held her arm and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, father."

Her father took a deep breath to calm himself and kneeled before her. "Do not cross that border, my dear. It's dangerous there. You are never to cross to the other side."

Allura looked up at him with curiosity, "What's on the other side, father?"

Her father looked off toward the pretty woods she was about to enter. A faraway look painted on his features. Like he was experiencing an old memory. Allura couldn't tell if it was a good one or not. "Daibazaal." He said after a few more seconds of silence. "Good people do not live along their border. They call themselves Galra." He turned to her with a more serious expression. "We do not trust Galra. They like to cause... unnecessary panic. You should stay far away from the Galra, my dear."

"Have you..." Allura faltered. "Have you met the Galra before, father?"

Her father got another flash of memory but he shook it off, "Once. But that isn't important. We should not ruin our day with what the Galra are up to." He glared at the dense woods that suddenly became a lot more scarier. "Their no longer our concern." He grabbed Allura's hand and walked off. "Come now, Lura."

But Allura couldn't stop looking at the border of Daibazaal. A pretty blue butterfly flew through the trees and Allura tried to capture it for her own.  _ What if father didn't see me run in? What if I went deeper into the trees? Would the galra have found me? _

* * *

Allura couldn't sleep that night. Their house was built so close to the border. What if one of them saw her? What if they will come to get her? Her family rules Altea after all. Would they want to start more 'unnecessary panic' by taking the princess hostage?

_ Don't think that! _ She reprimanded herself.  _ That is just fictional thoughts. They won't come to get you. They didn't see you. This isn't a fairy tale. _

Despite what she was trying to think to reassure herself, she couldn't sleep alone. She climbed out of bed and headed toward her parents' bedroom. She knocked on the door, the banging echoing through the large hallway. She hugged herself and looked both ways down the hall; expecting to see a foreign Altean on the other side. A galra.

She knocked on the door again but no one replied. She gulped down her fear and nudged open the door. She peeked inside but saw no sign of her parents. "Mother... father?" She gasped in surprise when she heard loud voices from downstairs. She left their bedroom and slowly approached the stairs. She peeked through the railings and saw her parents fighting.

"You could've scared her! My Lord, she's probably scared out of her mind as it is," her mother scolded her father. Anger shining on her usually happy face.

Alfor shot from the chair, "It's best she knows. If I didn't get to her in time,  _ he  _ would've found her. I would have to have lived the rest of my life knowing I could've saved her. If she knows, she will be more careful."

" _ You  _ looked away because of your  _ work _ !" her mother argued.

"I have a world to look after!" Alfor fought back. "Almost an entire  _ continent  _ of people who needs my guidance."

"You have a  _ daughter  _ that needs your guidance!" Melenor shouted. Allura stepped away from the railing and hurried up the stairs. Her parents' voices echoing behind her. She ran down the hall but didn't go to her bedroom. She knocked on Coran's door and waited eagerly for him to answer.

A second later, the man stepped out from his room. "Miss Allura! What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his legs, tears instantly spilling over her cheeks. Coran kneeled to return the embrace. "What's the matter, dear girl?"

"M-mother and father," She mumbled into his shoulder. "They... They're fighting. About m-me."

Coran pulled away and looked at her with concern, "Is this about Daibazaal?"

Allura sniffed and nodded her head. "Father thinks it's best I know, but mother didn't want me knowing."

"It's a heavy subject," Coran agreed. "Don't you worry, Princess. There is nothing for you to fear. They know to stay away and so do we. There's nothing to worry about. You want to rest here?"

Allura nodded her head. "Thank you, Coran."

* * *

Mud splattered all over her pink dress. Allura looked up at the laughing girls that pushed her into the dirt. Her eyes already started to brim with tears.

"Didn't you know this was a  _ girl's _ school?" Aya taunted and her friends started to laugh. They walked off, hanging on each other's shoulders and continuing their teasing. Allura huffed, reaching a hand into her short hair.  _ It isn't that bad... is it? _

"Are you okay?" Allura glanced up at the voice. A boy stood there with dark hair and unique eyes. His hand was outstretched toward her. She hesitantly excepted his hand and he helped her up. She silently nodded at his question. The boy tilted his head at her and smiled, "I like your hair."

Her eyes widened in surprise. That was the first compliment she got from other people. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome," The boy brightened. There was an odd marking on the side of his face. It looked like a slash; a scar perhaps. His clothes also seemed very different from Altean wear. A dark scratched up hoodie with a strange symbol and combat boots. There wasn't much of that on Altea. Scratch that, there wasn't any of that on Altea. "Are you sure you're okay?" the boy drove her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, of course, I am," Allura argued.

The boy pouted at her, "Then why are you looking at me funny?"

Allura crossed her arms and strutted off, "No reason." Before she passed through the gate someone grabbed her by the arm. She jumped in shock and saw the boy stand there looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Allura straightened. "I wasn't scared."

The boy blinked at her. "O-okay. I just wanted to say... well - you can't go into school looking like that." Allura looked offended and the boy tensed. "I mean, you're full of mud. That could be uncomfortable. I have some clothes you can borrow for the day. Only if you want to... I'd understand if you don't."

Allura considered his offer. She looked down at her mud-splattered dress. She'd get into big trouble with the teachers if she came in looking like that. She stared at the boy in thought. "Sure. Thank you."

The boy slipped off his bag and handed it to her. "Here. There's not anything else important in that bag."

Allura took it from his hand with a smile. "What's your name?"

"M-my name?" The boy looked unsure. "Um - Keith. You?"

"Allura," she replied.

Keith smiled at her timidly, "Just make sure to return those tomorrow, Allura. I won't let you off just cause you're a princess."

Allura's eyes widened, "You know I'm a princess?"

Keith nodded, "Of course, I do. Almost everyone in D- a-Altea does. Take care, Princess." He waved over his shoulder and walked down the sidewalk. Allura smiled at the odd boy and entered the school grounds.

* * *

The clothes were much more comfortable than her dress. A plain black shirt and sweatpants. Not that it fit with her vibrant pink flats or make the other girls look at her any better. But at least she didn't get into trouble with the teachers.

"A boy gave you those?" Her father asked in shock when she returned home.

"He was nice," Allura said with a pout. "The other girls pushed me into some mud and he offered to help." She smiled brightly. "He even complimented my hair!"

Melenor chuckled, "Was he a cute boy?"

Allura's smile dropped and her nose wrinkled in disgust, "What? How should I know? Maybe I'll ask him next time I see him."

Her father looked a bit nauseous at the suggestion. "M-maybe don't ask him that."

"Why?" Allura tilted her head in confusion.

"Nevermind that," Alfor sighed. "Coran! Can you prepare the princess a bath?"

"Of course, sir," Coran bowed and hurried up the stairs. Alfor pouted. " _ He knows bowing isn't necessary _ ," he mumbled to himself.

Melenor changed the subject, "So, you're seeing him tomorrow?"

Allura nodded, "Mmm-hmm. I have to. I need to return the clothes he lent me. He said 'I won't let you off just cause you're a princess'."

"Isn't that a little disrespectful, darling?" Melenor asked with a furrow in her brow. "You  _ are  _ a princess after all."

Allura pouted, "I like that he treated me like a person. Being a princess is just my title. I don't want people treating me differently just cause I'm royalty."

Melenor chuckled once again, "You sure are one out of many, my dear."

"Go upstairs and wash up now," Alfor smiled. "Put those away for tomorrow."

"Alright, father," Allura said cheerily, picking up the boy's backpack and running up the stairs.

* * *

Allura couldn't find him the next day. He wasn't outside before or after school. She tried looking for him around the streets and in the parks but he was nowhere in sight. It was almost like he was a once in a lifetime ghost. She sighed, defeated, and turned back to go home. She'll just try again tomorrow.

_ But tomorrow's Saturday! I won't be going to school tomorrow _ , Allura pouted at her thoughts. She shook her head and returned home. Maybe she'll see him again on Monday.

* * *

On Sunday, Allura went to take a walk around Altea. She looked at the large green trees and the wide blue skies. The fresh air was relaxing and the breeze soothed the heat from the sun. Just another perfect day on Altea. She froze in her tracks when she spotted the Daibazaal border. It was such a pretty forest but it held so many scary secrets.

She looked around and noticed no other Alteans in the streets. She stepped into the field and walked toward the edge of the trees. She peered through the wood and tried to see what it was like on the inside. But it just looked like a regular forest. She huffed before her eyes caught something moving in the corner of her eye. The blue butterfly from before fluttered out of the forest, completely... unharmed.

_ It's a butterfly _ , he told herself.  _ Not an altean _ . She sighed at the little creature as it flapped toward a faraway rock. She wished she could see what that pretty thing saw. How it looked like in Daibazaal. How the people - or Galra - there were. Did they change? Or were they the same as her father said?

"Hey, little miss thief," She gasped when a voice spoke to her from the woods. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Keith standing there, a pout on his lips and his arms crossed. He wore the same clothes as before. "What took you so long?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Allura glared at him, "What took  _ you  _ so long? I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you."

"I was waiting outside the schoolyard," Keith leaned against the tree. "You didn't show."

Allura crossed her arms as well, "Well, I didn't see you. After or before school. I even tried checking the town."

Keith cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why would I be in the town?"

Allura shook her head. "Maybe you just missed me. How late were you there? Like... one o'clock, right?"

He shook his head, "No. Why would I arrive early? Someone would've called me out for stalking on an Altean Girl School. And believe me, that's kinda creepy."

Allura blinked at him. "Well, our school ends at one on Fridays."

"Wait, what?" Keith stood straight. "That doesn't make sense. What makes Fridays so important?"

"Well," Allura crossed her arms. "It's the start of the weekend. We get off early to go have break."

Keith blinked at her and shook his head. He muttered something to himself. "Well, other than school talk - it's not like you can give me those back." He gestured towards her.

Allura looked down. Right, she was wearing those clothes today. "Oh... I can give them back! Just stay here and I'll bring them to you." She said as she backed up.

"Th-that's not needed!" Keith said hurriedly but she was already running off. She ran home and changed into another dress, throwing his clothes into his bag and sprinted back. Her father looked at her in complete confusion, but she didn't hear his question.

She came back to him where he was leaned against a tree, playing with his nails. She held out the bag with a grin. He studied her and then the bag. He took it from her and slipped it onto his back. "I said it wasn't needed. You could've just given it back to me tomorrow."

Allura blushed, "Right. But you were here and I knew you were here so..."

Keith rolled his eyes in amusement, "Thanks anyway."

Allura nodded then got concerned. "What are you doing standing there? You know how dangerous it is to cross the border?"

Keith looked at her perplexed, "Um... border?"

"Between Altea and Daibazaal," She pointed out. Keith looked down and narrowed his eyes like he was waiting for an invisible line to present itself. "Aren't you... aren't you worried about the galra?"

Keith looked back up and shook his head, "No. Why would I worry about them?"

Allura was confused. This boy made no sense. Why wasn't he worried about the galra when her father made such a big deal about it? Were they nothing to worry about? Or was...

She looked at Keith in a new light. "A-are  _ you _ galra?"

Keith seemed concerned about her frightful eyes. "Yes. Are  _ you  _ Altean?" he mocked. She stepped back in fear making Keith even more confused. "What's up with you? Saw a ghost or something?" He glanced back like he was expecting something to be there.

"You were in Altea," Allura breathed.

"Yes," Keith stepped back as well. "Did the mud incident rattle you that much? I asked if you were o - hey! Where are you going?" Allura ran off before he could finish what he was saying.

* * *

The guards searched Altea for any sign of galra but found none. Allura was accompanied by two bodyguards around the school and the town. The bright side was that no bullies came near her. The downside? She couldn't enjoy a nice quiet walk without a clang of metal sounding next to her ear. She spent most of her time in her bedroom so that she could be alone for once.

But the entirety of Altea was on lockdown. Everyone expected to see a galra at their back and it was all Keith's fault! How dare he enter her land? Make her perfect world go under such a disaster. This went on for a whole month before the guards dispersed. After another week, everything was back to normal.

Allura could enjoy her walks alone and without guards breathing down her neck. There were a few people still paranoid but everyone relaxed. But the bullying started up again. When will those girl's learn to leave her alone? On another school day, they were taunting her. As usual.

"You should be a better princess," Aya said matter-o-factly. "You don't behave as one should." She grinned, flicking back her long dark hair. "I would be the ideal  _ queen _ ."

"Well, you're not! Deal with it," Allura wished she could say she said that, but she didn't. The girls looked back and glowered at... at...

"And what say do  _ you  _ have in this,  _ boy _ ," Anastasia questioned.

"Awww, little miss screw up has a boyfriend," Tiffany mocked.

The four girls started to laugh. Keith glowered at them, "Where I come from, violent action is  _ encouraged _ . No matter what gender you are."

The girls quieted. "Wh-where you come from?" Tiffany asked. "You... you...  **GALRA** !!" The four girls ran off but Allura didn't have the strength to move. Those indigo eyes pinned her to the wall, his glower still as heated as before. Maybe a little more.

"You have some nerve," Keith hissed, stepping toward her. "Calling out my race like a pest entered your bedroom. After I  _ helped  _ you, you still dared to sell me out to your government. Some princess you are."

Allura glared at him, "Don't get any closer! If you take one step near me I will make sure the guards see you! Then you'll be in trouble."

"I told you before," Keith snarled at her. "I won't let you off just cause you're a princess. Royalty means nothing to me." He turned away from her and called over his back. "Maybe work on your diplomacy skills. Not all of my kind are as bad as your king makes us out to be."

He left before anyone else could see him. Allura looked down in thought. His words stuck with her.


	2. Apology

After the 'school incident', Allura was - once again - flanked by her bodyguards. She kept glancing around at the bushes, afraid of the wild Galran boy to jump out at her once more. But with the sense of fear of his return, she felt guilty for what she has done. Keith  _ did _ help her and she didn't exactly show him fair gratitude. But what could she do? Her father told her the dangers of his kind and the entirety of Altea went into a full-blown panic once the word Galra whispered among them. Despite all that, Allura still felt guilty for calling him out.

Her father and mother have been getting negativity from their people since a Galra has snuck past their borders - not once, but  _ twice _ . She sighed frustrated as she heard another Altean bombarding her parents with complaints.

She looked out her window and watched the patrols marching down the pathways. She noticed a lot of guards standing in front of the border of Daibazaal. Weapons ready and shields drawn. She pouted at the amount of caution on her land. Altea was a peaceful land! Not a war space. Her mind started to wander. Wondering how the Galra boy was able to pass the border so casually when even  _ he  _ knew of the Altean laws.

_ Troublemaker _ , her mind reasoned. She could see it in his dark eyes and mischievous grin. He liked to cause a ruckus but even he had his boundaries.  _ Maybe work on your diplomacy skills. Not all of my kind are as bad as your king makes us out to be _ , Allura dropped her head in her hands. Those words were still imprinted on her mind. One day, she'll be ruling Altea. Being a queen meant strict authority and diplomatic skills. She needed respect from those she ruled, but how would she earn that respect if she couldn't see the world through a troublesome mind.

_ But how would I gain respect if I allow a Galra's word?  _ Allura groaned and banged her head against her window sill.

"Princess!" Coran's chipper voice ripped through her mind and she startled. She spun toward her advisor who stood before her with a stern aura. "Don't go bashing your head against walls! You want a concussion?"

Allura huffed and pulled her knees to her chest, "I didn't bang my head  _ that  _ hard."

Coran shook his head and she felt the tension grow behind her as Coran took a look around her room. Allura has been so troubled lately, she barely had the time to fix up her room. It looked as if her mice got out of their cage and made a miniature village on her floor.  _ Well, Platt was gone. He probably has. _

"My goodness! By the ancients, Allura! Do you remember  _ anything  _ from your lessons?" Coran scuffled around behind her, gathering her clothes and testing out which ones needed washing and not. She just scoffed at Coran before she went silent again. Silence ran between them as Coran tidied up her room. After a moment, Coran broke the silence, "You seem troubled... What's on your mind?"

Allura looked back at him. Her eyes dropped to her room. It was still a little messy.  _ You should be a better princess, you don't behave as one should. _ She nuzzled her face into the crook of her elbow.  _ Do you remember  _ anything  _ from your lessons? _ "Am I a good princess?"

Coran froze. "Of course, you are. Other than your messy quarters, you have the courage and kindness of a young queen." He went back to folding her clothes and stacking them away. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. You may differ from your mother, or your grandmother, or the queen before her... or, the queen before  _ her _ ..." He shook his head to clear the thoughts, "But you are most certainly suitable to be a queen." He smiled back at her. "You just have your own unique technique."

"Yeah, sure," Allura mumbled.

Coran came to join her a moment later, Platt nestled in his hand. He offered it to her with a questioning gaze. Allura accepted the little creature and patted his furry back. Coran sat next to her on the window sill and observed the guard patrols. He glanced at her, "What's making you so quiet? The Galra invasion?"

She shook her head quietly.

"Then what is it?" Coran asked, sitting up straighter and observing her carefully.

She glanced at him before she spoke up. "The girls at school told me I was no good at being a princess." She hid her face more behind her arms as guilt clasped her mind. "And I haven't been too good with my friend. Now he is angry with me."

Silence. Coran's response to her reasoning was silence. Part of Allura wondered if he had walked off before she could finish speaking. She glanced at the man in question. He was staring at her as if solving a puzzle. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "The girls are -"

"Jealous?" Allura scoffed. "I heard that somewhere before."

Coran pouted, "I was gonna say 'spoiled'. It is very often for a child to be spoiled in Altea. A lot of opportunities lay for people here." He looked back out the window. "You shouldn't let them get to you. They only see you when you're outside of your studies. Not when you possess that true power of a young queen." Allura blushed a bit at that. "You shouldn't change just because you don't show the true standard of royalty. You have a unique idea of Altea and a strong belief in unity." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are gonna change many lives once you're older."

Allura smiled. This is what she needed. The truth. Not something to grasp onto. Something she would never know for sure. She wanted the truth and Coran always seemed ready to provide her with that. Dread crossed her mind once more as dark eyes and an odd branding filled her mind. "What about my friend?"

Coran tilted his head in confusion before understanding dawned on him. "Well, what did you say that upset him?"

Allura looked down at the little mouse in her hand, it looked back up at her with sleepy eyes. "I exposed a secret of his. I betrayed him."

Coran was silent once more, but this time, Allura didn't lookup. Tears misted her eyes as she remembered the fury that glowed brightly in Keith's eyes. The anger that kept her rooted to the spot. Betrayal.

"Well, that isn't quite nice," Coran said thoughtfully. Allura bit her lip to suppress the urge to cry. "But people will make mistakes throughout their life. Mistakes that lead to great things or... mistakes that lead to great consequences." She glanced up at Coran. He was looking at the woods. The border of Daibazaal. A sad glint in his usual cheery expression.

Allura tilted her head, "Have  _ you  _ experienced something like it?"

Coran nodded, "Of course. My imperfections are part of what makes me, me.  _ Your  _ imperfections are part of what makes you  _ you _ ." He stared back at the woods. "Alfor's imperfections make him him."

"Father? What do you mean?" Allura questioned, looking between the woods and Coran.

Coran stared at her for a moment before he sighed and straightened up. "A few years ago, before you were even born, there was a pact. Between Altea, Dalterion, Nalquod, Rygnirath, and..." Coran gestured vaguely toward the forest. "Daibazaal." He looked back to Allura. "It was called the 'Voltron' pact. The leaders of those five nations came together to protect everyone else. Blaytz of Nalquoid would keep a close eye on the pirates and brutes all over the world. He would sail out far into the ocean or investigate rivers and ponds for what they had planned. Trigel of Dalterion found and hacked their hidden bases, keeping information and people safe from harm.

"Gyrgan of Rygnirath would scope out underground bases. He took them out and made them better civilizations. Alfor, your father, tracked down anyone in harm and rushed to battle when necessary. But Za..." Coran froze. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze tore toward Daibazaal once again. "Zarkon of Daibazaal was elected the leader of Voltron. He had close connections to Taujeer, Olkarion, Balmera... He was able to alert Alfor of an attack and Voltron would go save the day." A small smile grew on his face. "They needed quick transport around the planet of course, so they built ships. Ships that had impeccable speed and weapons." The smile fell from Coran's face. "Alfor got the Red ship, mostly referred to as the Red Lion. Blaytz got the Blue Lion. Gyrgan got Yellow. Trigel got Green and Zarkon got the Black Lion.

"Those colors became the main tones of their lands. But when Zarkon became greedy of his power, of the amount of supply he could get his hands on, he started causing conflict," Coran shuddered. "Wars were common then. He used the Black Lion to attack civilians and their homes. He scrounged their territory and collect all valuables. Some of them, he claimed for his own." Coran stood and kept his gaze on the forest. "The Voltron pact was broken and they hid their lions away. They forcefully took the Black Lion from Zarkon so that he would no longer continue his wars. A new pact was formed. The Border Agreement."

Allura nodded, piecing the story together herself. "Father wanted distance from his people and the Galra. So he made the Border Agreement so they won't mess around in each other's territories no more."

Coran nodded in agreement. "Zarkon was reluctant but he accepted the bargain. We haven't heard of the Galra since... until lately." Allura tensed but she nodded her head. "See, bad things can happen between friends. We no longer hear from the other Paladins - as they liked to call themselves - cause they could no longer use their ships."

Allura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why don't they use a phone then?"

Coran slouched, "Cause Zarkon only agreed to the Border Agreement when Alfor agreed to hold it against the other Paladins. They are not welcome here either. The others accepted their fate and said their farewell."

"Oh," Allura slumped.

Coran straightened up and laid his hand on Allura's shoulder, "But you have a chance that Zarkon didn't take, Allura." She looked up at him expectantly. "An apology."

* * *

Allura couldn't sleep. The tale of the five Paladins was stuck on her mind until the sun came up. So she ordered a few coffees before she went outside and walked through the streets of Altea (her bodyguards following close by). She looked at the bushes and the borders of Daibazaal with more hope. Wishing to see the Galra boy again and apologize for her actions. But she knew he wouldn't come while two heavily armed guards were by her side.

Her patience was wearing thin and she needed to talk to him. Before he never came back again.  _ He might not come back anyway, _ she thought. She suppressed the negative emotions that coiled in her mind went along with one of the stupidest ideas a princess could possibly fathom.

* * *

Cursing her long nightgown, Allura climbed out of her window when the coast was clear. She clambered onto the nearby water pipe and slowly slid her way down. She used the bricks to make her decent easier and fell softly on the grass below. She crept around the side of the mansion and hid behind the nearby rose bush when she noticed a guard patrolling her way.

She crawled deeper into the bush and watched the guard walk past her. She held her breath and shut her eyes tight, praying to God he wouldn't notice her. She peeked and saw the guard has vanished. She let out the breath she was holding and peeked around the mansion again. She tiptoed to the gate and slid past the bars.

She hurried down the pathway and ducked to the border where she once saw Keith. She looked between the dense trees and up in the leaves but didn't catch sight of the Galran boy. She took a deep breath and broke one of Altea's most sacred laws.

The Border Agreement.

She stepped into the trees and walked down the steep forest floor. It felt like forever to walk around Daibazaal. The edge of her dress was dirty and she was slowly becoming more and more lost. Every rustle of leaves or snap of a twig made chills run down her spine. But she kept walking none the less.

The dirt was soft beneath her feet but so wet from the rain that it behaved like quicksand.  _ Maybe I shouldn't have done this? I don't know where he is or where I'm going! Why did I do this? Why did I do this? Why did I - _

"AH!" She yelped in surprise as a spider hung near her face. She fell back and scrambled away from the critter. The spider ran back up into its web and Allura got back up on shaking legs. She heaved a big sigh and continued in the dark depths of the forest.

She could still hear running though. Well, it sounded like running at least.  _ Just paranoia _ , she assured herself.  _ There's no one here... Or is there? _ She glanced around the forest but saw nothing but trees, trees and more trees. There was no pathway like in Altea. Just leaves and bugs. She shivered and hugged her arms closer to her body.  _ There it was again! _ She froze as the running footsteps sounded behind her and she looked around fearfully. It occurred to her that she probably had to bring a weapon to enemy territory.

_ Stupid _ , she thought with a scowl. She heard the snap of a twig and distant whisper. She spun around to where the noise came from but didn't have time to see her threat before she was grabbed and yanked away. She screamed and tried to shove away the threat.

The foe had incredible strength, holding onto her with a death-like grip. They pulled her deeper and deeper into the woods. Her body was shaking. She was pulling and shoving at them but they didn't seem phased.

"Get off!" Allura demanded. "Unhand me!" But they didn't seem to care for what she had to say. She realized, with a spike of surprise, that they were heading... back to Altea. She glanced at her captor and gasped. Keith was pulling her by the arm, a bag slung over his shoulder and a rather deadly blade cradled in his right hand. The most noticeable thing about him was his steely glare as if he was planning to kill.

He tugged her out of the forest and immediately blew up, "What the  _ fuck  _ were you thinking!? Coming into Daibazaal like that. Do you  _ want  _ to be killed? What if someone  _ saw  _ you?  _ Shit  _ \- what if someone  _ did  _ see you? I mean, you weren't exactly being stealthy! You could've at least put a  _ fucking helmet  _ on, not striding in an enemy's territory in your  _ nightgown _ ! What the fuck are you even  _ doing  _ here!?"

Allura blinked at him in surprise. She timidly cleared her throat, "C-can you repeat your first question?"

Keith looked like he was gonna lose it. He was grasping at air with twitching fingers and his face matched the color of his scar. He let out an irritated growl and sat down on a nearby tree trunk. His head fell in hands and he started mumbling random things into his palms. It went on like that for a while before he looked up again and asked, "What. are. you. doing. here?"

It probably took the remaining of Keith's sanity to form that question so Allura decided to answer before he burst a nerve, "I wanted to apologize."

Keith snorted, "For what moment?"

Allura blushed, "Both of them." She glanced up to see Keith's expectant expression and sighed in frustration. "All of them."

Keith narrowed his eyes at her, "Apology not accepted."

Allura's eyes blew wide, "What!?"

Keith got off the tree trunk and sheathed his blade into his belt. He made a show of fastening his pack's straps before turning back to her. "Apology not accepted," he repeated unflinchingly. He turned back to Daibazaal but Allura caught him before he left.

"What do you mean apology not accepted?" she asked.

Keith growled again, "I mean, that the apology you gave me was invalid and I don't accept it. The reason for that is because you scared the shit out of me and entered my home without permission. Goodnight and goodbye, I don't want to see you again."

"Now hold on a moment!" Allura cried, jumping in front of him. Keith looked like he'd rather be handed to the king than be blocked by the princess right now. "I came all this way and nearly risked my life to apologize, and you call it invalid!?"

"That's just it," Keith hissed. "I didn't want you to come and find me. Cause if you do, that will result in one of two ways. One; your palace guards follow you here and lock me up. Two; the Emperor sees  _ you  _ and locks  _ you  _ up." He gave a mock cheerful smile, "Goodnight and goodbye!"

"Wait!" he slipped right through her fingertips and crept through the trees. Before she knew it, he was gone.

Oddly enough, a smile grew on Allura's face. She shook her head in amusement at the stubborn Galra and made to go home herself. She'll get him next time. And then, he will be  _ forced  _ to accept her apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fanfic. The rest is left for your interpretation.


End file.
